


Sky

by MooseFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Rimming, Weed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mountain spreads out wide and huge before him, and Dean looks at it and thinks about getting fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

Dean looks out from the top of the mountain, and he wants. He wants with something that tingles in the base of him. He feels empty. He feels strange. It could be the absence of Castiel's massive cock in his ass, but that's just a hunch.

The cloth curtain on the yurt parts. The heavy smell of weed leaks past.

"Baby," Castiel rumbles, "It's cold without you."

Dean smiles, turns around. 

Castiel is languid in the doorway- long and lean and beautiful. No shirt. Patterned pants slung low on his hips. 

Crown of twigs and leaves and flowers tangled messy in his hair. 

"Angel, I feel empty," he says. 

Cas looks fond, pulls a joint from behind his ear. Smiles warmly and softly at him. "We've got mad energy up here on the mountain." 

He's like that- all mad energy and good vibes and auras. Some kind of new age cock god, and for whatever reason, he thinks Dean is...he thinks Dean is something. Sure, he wanders. Sleeps with all kinds of men and women and people in between, but he always comes back to Dean. Slings his arm over him, late in the night. Warm and safe.

They both know they're damaged. Both know they're broken and fucked up, but they don't talk about that. Don't talk about estranged brothers and lives on the street. 

His bright blue eyes are soft on Dean, and Dean walks back into the yurt, curtain closing behind him. 

The space is open and warm and closed and safe. It belonged to Castiel's brother, but then-

They don't talk about what happened to Gabriel. 

Castiel pulls him into a tight kiss- sloppy and hot, and pulls away to light the joint. He takes a few puffs, deep, and then kisses Dean once more.

It's sweet and smokey and giddy. Everything with Cas is a little giddy, though. Like spinning and spinning and spinning in circles and falling down but never quite hitting the ground. It's like flying. It's like being truly high, always. 

Dean's ass is still sloppy from earlier in the afternoon, but Castiel disregards that as he tugs Dean's pants down (they don't bother buttoning them, just an impediment, really) and kneels.

He passes the joint up to Dean and exhales. "May want to lay down, sugar, gonna make it hard for you to stand," he murmurs in his deep, deep voice.

Dean falls back onto a pile of cushions as he exhales, and  he's soaring he's so high. Castiel parts Dean's legs, and he's so goddamn talented with his mouth. Dean calls out. Whimpers.  
"Cas, angel," he moans, "I love it when you blow smoke up my ass."  
Castiel stops giggling just as he pulls away with his incredibly talented mouth and begins to fuck him with his incredibly large, beautiful dick. 

"God," he moans, "God, fuck me, Cas, please, please, please, fuck me please fuck me never stop."

And Castiel breathes like the world is ending, says, "Hush, Dean." 

He doesn't use Dean's name often, and Dean doesn't use Castiel's name often. He said something, once, about the name being a treasure in his mouth. How he wants to hold onto it, forever. How he doesn't want to give it over to other people. 

Dean wouldn't have believed it not too long ago, but now he gets it. 

Dean wouldn't have believed that he would want a cock that long ago, but Christ does shit change.

Castiel wraps his hand around Dean's cock and begins to jack him. Leans down and looks at him, and he looks bizarrely innocent for someone who's fucking him in the ass. 

"I love you," he says. 

He's so very dear. 

Dean runs his hands through Castiel's hair, damp with sweat.  "I love you," he answers. 

They come, and the sun goes down. The curl around each other to fight the cold. 

Dean knows that it's him and Cas against the world.


End file.
